Kouhaku Ouen Victory
Kouhaku Ouen Victory is an original song that first appeared as a theme song for THE IDOLM@STER PRODUCER MEETING 2017 765PRO ALLSTARS -Fun to the new vision!!. Its M@STER VERSION later appeared on THE IDOLM@STER PLATINUM MASTER ENCORE Kouhaku Ouen Victory. It also appears in THE iDOLM@STER Stella Stage as a tutorial song. Performed by M@STER VERSION 765PRO ALLSTARS *Haruka Amami (CV: Eriko Nakamura) *Chihaya Kisaragi (CV: Asami Imai) *Miki Hoshii (CV: Akiko Hasegawa) *Yukiho Hagiwara (CV: Azumi Asakura) *Yayoi Takatsuki (CV: Mayako Nigo) *Ritsuko Akizuki (CV: Naomi Wakabayashi) *Azusa Miura (CV: Chiaki Takahashi) *Iori Minase (CV: Rie Kugimiya) *Makoto Kikuchi (CV: Hiromi Hirata) *Ami & Mami Futami (CV: Asami Shimoda) *Hibiki Ganaha (CV: Manami Numakura) *Takane Shijou (CV: Yumi Aiba) Lyrics Bangou! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13! Mou ikkai! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13! Mou yarukkyanai! Tte icchatte Iijan iijan (iijan iijan) Kangaezu ni yuke! Atamadekkachi nante Bye-bye! Bye-bye! (Bye-bye! Bye-bye!) Kanjite Fu! Fu! Aikotoba wa Victory no BUI! (BUI!) (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) Minna! Moeru HAATO no iro wa? (Akadaa!) Yuushou wa akagumi itadaku ne! Yeah! Zannen! Shouri no hoshi no iro wa? (Shirodaa!) Megami wa watashi ni hohoemu wa! Yeah! (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) Kono tagiru atsui chi no iro wa? (Akadaa!) Shouri no TEEPU o matotte DIVE! Yeah! Araitate no SHATSU no iro wa? (Shirodaa!) Mabushii shiro de mabushii egao! (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) Dai joyuu ga aruku KAAPETTO wa? (Akadaa!) Matoko, utsukushii kagayaki! Yeah! Ohirunechuu no atama no naka wa? (Shirodaa!) Ato wa yoroshiku… (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) (Yeah! Fu!) Mou yarukkyanai! Tte icchatte Iijan iijan (iijan iijan) Kangaezu ni yuke! Atamadekkachi nante Bye-bye! Bye-bye! (Bye-bye! Bye-bye!) Kanjite Fu! Fu! Sou MISU tte hema yattatte Iijan iijan (iijan iijan) Tachiagatte yuke! Saikou na kono kotoba DON MAI! DON MAI! (DON MAI! DON MAI!) Shinjite Fu! Fu! Aikotoba wa Victory no BUI! (BUI!) "Madamada akagumi wa, konna mon janai hazu yoo!" "Shirogumi datte, koko kara ga honban yoo!" Bangou! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13! Mou ikkai! 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13! (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) Jounetsu-teki na bara no iro wa? (Akadaa!) Minna no jounetsu de yuushou yo! Yeah! Yuki no iro wa? (Shirodaa!) Shirahata agezu ni ganbarimasu! (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) Uta tsumugu kuchibiru no iro wa? (Akadaa!) Watashi no omoi todoke! Yeah! Minna ga suki na shitagi no iro wa? (Shirodaa!) Yume ga DREAM desu na~! (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) Hokkyoku no kuma no shita no iro wa? (Akadaa!) Sou! Bokura wa minna ikiteiru zo! Yeah! UEDINGUDORESU no iro wa? (Shirodaa!) Sou shiawase hakobu iro! Yeah! (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) (Yeah! Fu!) Mou yarukkyanai! Tte icchatte Iijan iijan (iijan iijan) Kangaezu ni yuke! Atamadekkachi nante Bye-bye! Bye-bye! (Bye-bye! Bye-bye!) Kanjite Fu! Fu! RASTO saa MAIMU MAIMU tere nante Bye-bye! Bye-bye! (Bye-bye! Bye-bye!) Te o nigitte yuke! Saikou na kono nakama-tachi (TACCHI! TACCHI!) TACCHI! Koishite Fu! Fu! Aikotoba wa Victory no BUI! (BUI!) (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Akagumi FAITO!) (FAITO! FAITO! Shirogumi FAITO!) (Yeah! Fu!) Category:IDOLM@STER Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Haruka Amami Category:Songs featuring Chihaya Kisaragi Category:Songs featuring Miki Hoshii Category:Songs featuring Yukiho Hagiwara Category:Songs featuring Yayoi Takatsuki Category:Songs featuring Ritsuko Akizuki Category:Songs featuring Azusa Miura Category:Songs featuring Iori Minase Category:Songs featuring Makoto Kikuchi Category:Songs featuring Ami Futami Category:Songs featuring Mami Futami Category:Songs featuring Hibiki Ganaha Category:Songs featuring Takane Shijou